entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Deposit Guide
Stealth Equipment & Perks The recommended class for stealth is the Infiltrator. You can use a Breacher too, but there is a chance that you will not get a keycard from the guards and you can not hack the ID and vault code. Ideally you have two people with these two classes. Recommended perks: * The Art of the Steal * Prodigy * Demolitions Expert * Surveillance State * Interference * Explosive Entry (On higher difficulties) * Fast Hands * Out of Sight * Masquerade * Intimidation Depending on which way you disable the sensors you may want to bring a breaching charge instead of a silent drill. Recommended equipment: * Lockpick kit * Keycard Scrambler * Trackers * Microcams * Silent Drill (if you want to disable the vault sensors permanently) * Breaching Charge (if you want to disable the vault sensors and door sensors temporarily) Recommended weapons: * Any suppressed weapon that can be concealed Difficulty Effect * On Professional+ the vault keycard will spawn in a safe, which can be found in one of the camera operator's rooms or in one of the offices. * On Elite+ the top floor camera room will have a sensors, the archives will be on the ground floor and the sensor drill spot will be in the room above the vault. Additionally the employee disguise loses the ability to go into the archives without trespassing. * On Elite the basement glass has a chance to be bulletproof. On Legend it will always be bulletproof. Luring Guards If you are doing stealth and carrying any unconcealed weapons or armour, put them in your equipment bag to ensure civilians will not see your weapons and thus will not become suspicious or call the police when they see you. You can take out up to 4 guards by luring them into the back alleyway, providing disguises and possibly keycards. * Do something suspicious (between 2 and 3 notches, but not raising the alarm) in front of the camera downstairs (such as showing a weapon). Wait for the guard to go down the stairs and knock him out. Then shoot or disable the camera and wait for the other guard to come downstairs and knock him out. * Hide the bag(s) in the corner. * Do not wear a disguise yet. * Do something suspicious in front of the other camera, then wait. The camera's range extends to just below the top of the stairs, so a guard can be lured there too. * Knock out the guard that comes ONLY after he/she passes the dumpster in prone position. The camera will not see this. * Disable the camera, and repeat. Note: If you are on Operative+, civilians will suspect you even if the guard is behind the dumpster, so you should act quickly and move the guard downstairs or only lure 2 guards. If you have the Interference perk, you can simply loop both cameras although this will not get you a disguise. Remember to loop or disable them from the side and not right in front of it, or you will be seen tampering with it. The camera operator will raise the alarm afterwards if they spot you. Infiltration * Luring guards from the back using the method seen above is highly recommended, as this strategy not only lets you grab a disguise, but also effectively remove half, if not all, the guards. * It is possible to shoot the upper camera operator through the window but you will lose the no kills bonus. ** Though in Legend, civilians could notice the window break if you're not careful on who is standing below it. ** Keep in mind you will not get the gold badge for completing The Deposit on Legend if you kill anyone. * As keycards can sometimes be hard to get come equipped with an engineer or Keycard Scrambler. It may be wise to clear the basement first so you don't have to worry about taking an employee disguise or so that you can take out the upstairs operator when it has a sensor door. ** Keep in mind if you unlock the backdoor to the basement before opening the vault that guards will be able to check on the vault through that entrance. * It is possible to hack the keycard door on the main entrance to the basement, without the camera fully spotting you. If you do this, you don't need to rely on RNG or an engineer. * It is possible to shoot one of the basement windows and crawl through as long as no one sees the window breaking. Guards will likely notice the broken window upon approaching it, so you have to act fast. * When you clear the basement you can leave the camera operator as the last guard and shout at him before taking him out. This will attract employees from above and if the staircase door is open they will come to the control room, giving you one or two easy employee disguises. * Sensors on The Deposit work differently from other maps as unlocking them will not raise the alarm and the sensors themselves do not trigger the alarm, the camera operators do. So once both operators are down the sensors become essentially disabled. ** This makes it possible to take the upstairs operator hostage without disabling the sensor by ADS when opening the door, but only if the bottom operator is taken out. ** If you sabotage the transformer you can temporally disable the door sensors. Having someone shoot it or using a breaching charge can eliminate the need for a engineer to disable the sensors. This is useful on higher difficulties where the upstairs control room has a door with a sensor. Completing Objectives * Finding the keycard mostly requires searching for it, on Rookie the manager will have the keycard while on other difficulties it will be inside a safe. ** The main challenge is finding the safe as it can spawn in numerous locations including the camera operator rooms and all the other offices in the building (manager's, loan officer's, etc.). *** It may be worthwhile to identify if the safe is in the manager's office or upstairs control room from the 2nd floor of the parking garage if you don't plan on going in either of those rooms. ** It may be smart to interrogate the camera operators as one of the two operators will reveal the code of the safe, making opening it very easy. *** Interrogating the lower level camera operator may be risky as you need to get them down as soon as possible when turned into a hostage, since the guard position in the vault room near the stairway door can see into the operator's room. If you are playing with others, this can be avoided by knocking out/intimidating the vault guard at the same time. ** If you cannot get the code it can be opened with tools (Blowtorch or drill) or having The Art of the Steal allows you to crack the code. * There are always two ways to obtain the vault code, you can either interrogate the manager or hack the computer in the manager's office (not to be confused with the account manager's office). ** The manager should be wearing a blue tie, always appears to have grey hair, yellow shoes (On the bottom), and they can also be identified by spotting as the manager will leave a blue tag on them. *** Likewise, planting a tracker on them will also leave a blue marker until knocked out or killed. ** The manager's office is located on the 2nd floor behind a wooden door, it is right across from the stairwell entrance and next to the camera room. Inside is a computer you can hack and a nice view of the parking garage. *** On lower difficulties there is a guard position watching the door to the manager's office. On Elite+ a guard is permanently stationed directly in front of the door. It is important to be aware of this and either take care of the guard (can be seen by an employee position), lure him away from the door (items are easiest), or riskily maneuver around him (you can open the door without the guard seeing you or moving if you are in the right spot). * Both control rooms (camera operator rooms), the vault, the archives and offices are restricted areas and entering them is trespassing, even with a guard disguise. ** The exception to this is that the employee disguise will let you freely roam the archives when on Rookie-Operative. * Disguising as an employee will limit the areas you can walk to, but it allows you to move undetected by guards. However, you can still be detected by the manager. * "ID The Target" 'objective is almost necessary to complete this mission, especially if you intend to shoot the transformer instead of disabling the sensors, as it tells which deposit box contains the objective loot after entering the vault, saving valuable time. ** There are 2 ways to ID the target; you can either hack the account manager's computer if you are a Hacker or search the archives. Hacking the computer is much faster than the archives, but keep in mind that both areas are trespassing in a guard uniform as well as the employee disguise on higher difficulties. ** However, remember that if you wish to permanently disable the sensors then you will need to search the archives anyways. * The Archives (room) is either at the 1st floor or the 2nd floor. It takes the space of 2 offices, and the door requires either a Drill, Lockpick or else Blowtorch to unlock. Usually there will be some guards/employees around it randomly so you'll have to be very careful with what you do to not get detected. ** There is 7 archives in the room. 3 at the wall, and 4 in the middle. Start off with the 3 archives the 2 in front of it will block the view of any NPC passing by, thus not having to be worried about getting detected especially when you're using a guard disguise. However, sometimes you're not lucky and usually the ID/Blueprint will be at the front. It's highly recommended to stay low and have patience when you're going to search the 2 archives that's in plain sight. Opening the Vault * When the vault is opened, don't let your guard down. A guard will come to investigate so be prepared to take them down unless you have knocked out all guards. The easiest way to do this is simply ADS at the closest unlocked door. ** This interaction can be completely avoided if both entrances are locked as the guard will not be able to enter the basement. * Before entering the vault, you will need to disable the sensors, otherwise the alarm will trigger. If you sabotage the transformer, you will have 40 seconds on Rookie, 30 on Professional, Operative, and Elite, and only 20 on Legend to retrieve the package, so it is advised that you ID the target if you choose to sabotage the transformer. Also, grab the Phoenix stash first as you may not have time to get both it and the cash. ** This strategy is more geared toward multiple players, as they can position themselves next to the vault before someone shoots it. ** Alternatively, the transformer can be remotely destroyed by detonating a Breaching charge on it. This will not alert any civilians nearby, and every operative can stand outside the vault giving you a lot more time to work with. ** In Legend, if you are playing by yourself, there isn't enough time for you to shoot the transformer then run to the vault and open the deposit box in time, you will need another player or a breaching charge to do it. * In order to disable the heat-detecting sensors on the vault permanently, search the archives for blueprints. Rose will examine them and locate a special spot for you to drill, which will disable the vault sensors permanently. This is either the lower camera room on Rookie-Operative or the Meeting room (the large rectangular room on the lower floor, underneath the upper camera room and the manager's room.) on Elite-Legend ** Keep in mind when drilling the meeting room sensor that civilians can see you, so be prepared to stop drilling if someone starts getting suspicious. * After looting the vault unless you have an employee disguise it's best to go out the back basement entrance if you are carrying bags. ** As long as you have taken out both operators you can open the door without disabling the sensor. Loud Equipment & Perks The best class for Plan A is Specialist or Technician, and for Plan B Juggernaut. Recommended perks: * Combat Mastery * Demolitions Expert * Prodigy * Hidden Reserves * Explosive Entry * Dexterity * Steady Aim * Weapon mastery perks for your weapons * Vital Targets * Vitality * Shock Plating * Battlefield Medicine Plan A requires you to breach through multiple doors so you should bring appropriate equipment. Recommended equipment: * Armor (which one depends on your budget and difficulty of the mission) * Keycard Scrambler (to open basement and camera operator rooms during Plan A) * Breaching Charges * C4 (for keycard safe) * First Aid kits Most of the fights are close quarters. You can fight the snipers too, but it is best to just avoid them. Recommended weapons: * 480 MCS * F57 * S97 * Thumper (for breaching doors) * 'CBR-C(While this is not recommended, this weapons can be used to take out snipers while still dealing with close range enemies) Breaking In * When attempting a loud heist, if you have a hacker or someone with the Prodigy perk, it is recommended to attempt "Plan A," as it will prevent the extra cash from being destroyed from the thermite. However, do make necessary preparations as Plan A can take time for the hacking to complete itself. See the section below for how to breach the vault in Plan A. * Attempt to take and hold as many hostages as possible by Holdups and Shouts, as this will increase the time before the police arrive (Snipers will still arrive and shoot, however).''' '''Avoid opening the back door, Civilians and Employees can use this to escape. Hostages must be conscious and not fleeing to count towards the time bonus. ** Each hostage increases the time before the police assault by 10 seconds on rookie, and then by around 1 second less with each difficulty increase. If you have a large amount of hostages, some can attempt an escape before the police arrive causing you to lose your remaining time bonus. You can prevent this by shouting at them while they're running away. * When the phone rings, immediately answer it. If you do not answer the phone in time, the hostage negotiation will not go through and your efforts to hold people up will be wasted. * If you are doing plan B, simply rush to the archives and dig through the files for the box number. This saves you a tremendous amount of time. * Snipers scale in power, accuracy and distance from the player as difficulty increases. When doing objectives, try to stay out of sight, and take them out when necessary. Anything that isn't a pistol or SMG should be able to take them out with 1 or 2 shots. Breaching the Vault - Plan A * Note that Plan A can only be accomplished with a Hacker in stealth. If you don't have one or one of their sub-classes you must do Plan B. * In order to still do Plan A you will still need the vault keycard and code. On Rookie the manager will have both of the required items, on Professional+ the keycard is in a randomly spawning safe. The code can be found by interrogating the manager or hacking their computer upstairs. ** The safe can be opened with a brick of C4 to speed up time. * Hackers can ID the target by hacking Maddox Grey's computer while everyone is searching for the keycard and code. * Afterwards, have any Hackers begin hacking the computers in the control rooms. While they are doing this, have everyone else either search the Archives if the target has not been ID'd, or prepare for the assault. * Once the vault has been breached, drill the marked target, grab the stash, and bag up the money. Burn it Down - Plan B * Note that this method will crush the money in the vault, removing the cash bonus. * Have someone bring the thermite bag over to the meeting room, and deploy the thermite. * You may want to invest skill points into the Equipment Specialist Perk so that you can deploy the thermite faster. * This method will take a while. In the meantime, hole up somewhere, such as the archives, or cubicles. Hiding in the archives also grants the bonus of searching them to ID the target. * '''NEVER '''stand near the radius of the thermite. The thermite will inflict extreme damage to players, even while having armor protection. You will die unbelievably quickly. * When the thermite is done, simply drill the marked target and grab the stash. There is no money to collect. Escape * Like Plan B, the thermite will inflict damage to players, so stay a healthy distance back. * Before planting the second and final thermite charge, try to have as much health as possible. SWAT infantry and snipers will sweep over this area in droves so that health can definitely help you to finish planting the thermite just before being overrun. Make sure you are prone and that you have teammates covering you. * While waiting for the second and final thermite charge to burn through the ground for your escape, hide in the offices or cubicles. They should provide you enough cover and they are usually out of reach of snipers too. Once the thermite finishes its work, use a medkit (if you have any) and rush your way into the exit. ** Places to bunker down include the vault, the archives, cubicles, and offices. Category:Guides